More Than You Think
by jacksparrow589
Summary: Takes place after episode 22, no manga equivalent. Kousuke and Ryouko go home to just try and sort out life, with somewhat surprising results. KousukexRyouko. Oneshot. T for a grand total of 2 "bad" words.


**More Than You Think**

**A/N: Set after episode 22.**

Kousuke, of course, was the one to walk home with Ryouko. It wasn't that Eyes or Rio or Yuizaki wouldn't (Kousuke wouldn't put it past Little Narumi to refuse, but that was fine by him), but that Kousuke understood Ryouko much better than most people. They had bonded over the years, and consequently, people knew well enough when to leave them to their lonesome.

Tonight was one of those nights.

His arm was around Ryouko's shoulders gripping enough so that she knew he was there, but as support rather than a dictating force. Occasionally, he reached up to tousle the ends of her short brown hair, hoping the familiar touch would spark a bit of life back into her.

They reached her apartment without having said a word the entire trip. They still didn't speak, even when Kousuke made it clear that he was not leaving for a while. They sat on the couch in the middle of the front room, Kousuke's arm still around Ryouko's shoulders, but with his other hand clasping one of hers gently.

Kousuke stared at his glasses; he had removed them knowing that he would likely be sleeping at Ryouko's, and probably on the couch.

It started out softly, growing in volume only a bit, but enough for Kousuke to notice. Ryouko tried to keep her sobs quiet, but they shook her body violently. He pulled her over a little bit so that she could lean into him for comfort. She put her head on his chest, and he rested his chin on her head, wrapping her arms around her.

"Sorry, Ryouko," he whispered.

She shook her head, her verbal response coming in short bursts. "Not… your fault… You didn't… ask for this…"

"Yeah, but it's not your fault, either. You're just doing what you can to survive. You never asked for this life—the only things that make you a Blade Child are your physical traits. So you're missing a damn rib. You don't go around killing people. Why the hell anybody would want you dead… It really pisses me off." He ran a hand through her hair. "Really, _really _pisses me off."

"I was scared I was going to die, Kousuke. I've been scared of that more than usual since that boy got involved." Another sob. "I just want to live! How is that any different than any other normal human?"

"It's not." Kousuke shook his head. "It's not, and you can't _ever _lose that drive, Ryouko. You're too precious to us… Too precious to me."

Ryouko's head shot up, and she looked slightly confused. Kousuke nodded. "What are you nodding for? I don't understand fully…"

"No, you don't. And up until now, I thought that that was a good thing. Sometimes, though, it's really frustrating."

"Kousuke, what are you _talking_ about?" Ryouko's impatience was matched only by her confusion.

Rather than saying another word, Kousuke dipped his head slightly to touch his mouth to Ryouko's. He drew back, taking in her deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Kou…"

Whether Ryouko was upset or just surprised, Kousuke didn't know, but he didn't want to wait to find out. He kissed Ryouko again, hoping for some sort of reaction this time.

Slowly, unsurely, Ryouko kissed him back. It wasn't like she had done a whole lot of kissing, and certainly not with Kousuke. It was a little comforting to know that Kousuke probably had actually done this less than she had. He didn't really strike her as a kissing bandit so much as…

Without thinking, Ryouko yanked back.

"Ryouko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's nothing. I just was thinking, and, well… I don't know, I just… I don't want to sound like I don't like you, but I just remembered that we're Blade Children, and—"

Shaking his head, Kousuke interrupted, "I don't care. We are who we are—we can't change that, but here and now, it doesn't matter."

Ryouko looked at her hands, tears welling. "I don't want it to, but I just… I couldn't stop you, and I wish I could have. I wish… I wish all that blood on your hands would disappear."

Kousuke sighed. "I'd make it go away if I could, Ryouko. And yet, I'm not going to change if it means protecting you. You have to know that. Take me or leave me—I'll be the same guy, but if I'm with you, at least I have a reason. And a reason _not _to kill." Ryouko looked up. "It's a promise I'll keep, but I'll keep it only for you." He wiped away a tear that had begun to slide down Ryouko's cheek.

"Thank you, Kousuke," Ryouko whispered. She carefully put her head on his chest.

Suddenly feeling as tired as Ryouko seemed, Kousuke grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, lay back, and threw the comforter over himself and Ryouko.

"G'night, Ryouko."

"Mmmmm…" She was already half-asleep.

Kousuke smiled. If he hadn't believed what he was saying before, about Blade Child status not mattering, he knew it to be true in that moment; that was his last thought before falling asleep completely.

_It has to be._

**A/N: Love the couple, but I feel like I can't write them worth beans. Well, let me know.**


End file.
